Everybody Loves Jerome
by bs13
Summary: "Oh my, feels just like I don't try, looks so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me..." Let's face it. Any pairing with Jerome is hot. So here we go; a series of oneshots, pairing Jerome up with everyone. And I mean EVERYONE. Read at your own risk! Idea from Alabaster86. Chapter 8: Jeroy.
1. Catch me if you can: Patrome

**I don't own House of Anubis. Nor will I ever. Remember, people; rated T. That's all I'm going to say, and remind you of. **

"JEROME CLARKE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Jerome ran past Trudy quickly, a bag tucked under his arm. Patricia's bag, to be exact. The angry redheaded girl chased after him, her fists clenched and her jaw tight.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jerome sing-songed. Patricia was fast, sure, but when compared to the taller, more nimble boy, she didn't stand a chance.

"I _WILL_ MURDER YOU!" Patricia yelled again, already feeling tired from the chase. Jerome stuck out his tongue at her teasingly, already satisfied from the challenge the redheaded girl was bringing. Patricia watched after him with a huff and a crossing of her arms in defiance. Jerome just looked back and gave her that smirk- the smirk she hated so, so much.

Patricia not only was mad at him but his ability to maker her cave to him. All he ever did was flash that teasing smirk and she knew she couldn't resist. Never did it cross her mind to like Jerome Clarke. Never would it cross her mind, either. She did have to admit, though, he was irresistible. With his charming smile, ice blue eyes, and easygoing ways, it would be a miracle for him to fall for the goth redhead. Yet it didn't hurt to dream.

"Trixie, giving up?" Jerome mocked, making Patricia snap out of her thoughts. "Who would've thought it?"

"What?" Patricia said, a smile already curling her lips. "Do you really think I'd let you off the hook so easy, Clarke?" She began to run again, and Jerome let her catch up before adding an extra burst of speed. This time, though, she made the best possible thing for any football loving girl to do; she threw herself at his legs, tackling him down to the floor.

"Ouch!" Jerome cried, but his eyes had a twinkle of amusement as he went down. "Be merciful, oh Redheaded one! Be merciful!"

"You are _such_ an idiot," Patricia replied bluntly, sitting up and brushing her grass-covered jeans. Jerome sat up as well, tossing her bag at her and giving her yet another smirk.

"That was fun," Jerome remarked, staring right into Patricia's eyes. "Maybe next time you won't leave your bag in my way..."

"I was _holding_ my bag," Patricia snapped.

"Well then, hold on tighter, next time." Jerome said. He stood up and offered Patricia a hand. Patricia, against her better judgment, let him help her up. She gave an involuntary shiver as his touch electrified her insides.

"Trudy will want us soon," Patricia blurted. "Dinner is going to begin."

"Since when did _you_ listen to _orders_, Williamson?" Jerome asked playfully. "And here I thought I'd rubbed off on you."

"As if I'd become a loser like _you_, Clarke," Patricia mimicked him. Jerome just smiled again, showing the straightness, the whiteness, of his teeth. His lips looked so soft and perfect, making Patricia shiver again.

"Are you cold or something, Trixie?" Jerome took off his blazer, placing it around Patricia's shoulders. Patricia felt a rush of heat go to her cheeks. She was caught off guard as his eyes met hers. The blue of them made her want to never look away. Damn his charming ways. He gave her an amused smirk. Patricia imagined just crashing against him and kissing him senseless. She could imagine his hands roaming her body. Her hands tangling in his hair. Their bodies joining as one-

"Patricia?" Jerome asked, making her jump.

"_What_?" Patricia asked hotly, blushing slightly. Jerome noticed the girl's faint blush and looked behind him, trying to find the source of her infatuation. When seeing no one, he shrugged and figured they had left.

"You realize we're the last ones out here, right?" Jerome said. "And weren't you the one telling me we needed to go?"

"Oh, shut up," Patricia mumbled, and she walked away briskly. Jerome chuckled and ran alongside her, the only thing bothering him being that Patricia kept mumbling about 'His stupid, stupid charming ways'. He could only imagine who she was talking about.

**Yes, first one done. Not to worry, all your Jerome ships will have their glory soon. Again, ALL pairings with Jerome will be used. Read at your own risk. Next chapter will maybe feature Victor. We'll see. Review and tell me what couples you'd like to see! **


	2. Nice while it lasted: Jerina

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**This takes place in season 2. Just so you know. Thanks to my three reviewers, RandomGirl888, Keddie love, and LuvFiction Xxxx. I didn't get to do the Victor one, and someone requested Nina, so here it is. Jerina! As always, request couples if you'd like and I WILL get to the Victor/Jerome one. BTW, does anyone know their couple name? **

Nina Martin sat by herself, idly drawing curving lines all over her paper. It was seeming to take the form of a flower. She felt a presence beside her and she hastily covered the paper, worried it was a teacher.

"What's so important that you have to hide?"

Nina exhaled a sigh of relief; it was only Jerome. He took a seat next to her. Usually Fabian sat there, but then again, class hadn't started and she was the first one there.

"I'm just sketching," Nina said in reply. "I like to draw patterns sometimes; don't you?"

"Me? Patterns?" Jerome snorted, slinging his backpack off his shoulder. His thin, pale fingers worked the paper away from Nina's hands. Nina inhaled sharply at his cold touch.

"So if you don't draw, what are your pastimes?" Nina found herself asking as she watched Jerome's fingers trace the design printed. Jerome let go, the paper drifting downwards onto the desk as he looked up, his electrifying blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"I was never fond of pastimes," Jerome said slowly. "I like secrets, though, don't you?" This he said mockingly. Nina suspected he was trying to mimic Finnik Odair from the Hunger Games.

"Oh, stop trying to be charming," Nina said dryly.

"Who's trying?" Jerome smirked, leaning over to stare at Nina. Nina blushed to have the boy so close to her. "Say, have any secrets you'd like to share?" His breath smelt of mint, and his lips had such a taunting look to them. She breathed in sharply, already imagining what it would be to kiss those lips-

"I have no secrets," Nina said quickly, cutting off her own thoughts.

"An open book, are you?" Jerome said calmly. "I am interested, Nina Martin. So what then are your favorite pastimes?"

"Me?" Nina asked stupidly. "I like to solve puzzles, I guess. And evaluate things..."

"Hm," Jerome nodded, but Nina couldn't help but feel like she failed some sort of test.

"So, then, what are your secrets?" Nina tried to be seductive but ended up sounding desperate- at least in her opinion. Jerome chuckled at how she was trying too hard. He found it kind of cute.

"Oh, and here I thought you'd figured them all out," Jerome joked. "Haven't you heard the rumors, Nina?"

"Rumors?" Nina echoed. "What rumors?"

"There are no rumors," Jerome said slowly, a smile spreading over his lips as his eyes scanned her face, waiting for a reaction. Nina couldn't help but laugh shyly.

"You Brits are really strange; you know that, right?" Nina asked.

"You Americans aren't that normal either; you know that, right?" Jerome mimicked her words.

"So, um," Nina said. "How come you're here early?"

"Is it early?" Jerome feigned shock. "I hadn't noticed."

"Jerome..." Nina began.

"Take a joke," Jerome cut her off. "And to answer your question, I'm here early because I got out of class early. Now that you mention it, how come the others aren't here? Mara is always early..." Nina felt a pang of- well, _something_- as he mentioned Mara.

"So, how are you and Mara doing?" Nina asked casually. Jerome paused, contemplating her question for a few seconds.

"We're not together," Jerome said. "I try, Martin, I do, but she doesn't seem to notice. She's caught up with Mick. I don't know what it is; am I not as handsome as he is or something?" He looked depressed now, and Nina wanted to hold him and comfort him so badly.

"Oh come on. Jerome Clarke thinks he's not handsome?" Nina teased. "Who are you and what have you done to Jerome?"

"I'm not conceited or anything," Jerome said, amused as he looked at Nina. "I just like to seem... like I am better than other people. Because then again, I probably am."

"Always the modest one, aren't you," Nina said dryly, and Jerome gave a small laugh. "

"I'm going to look outside," Jerome said. "It's weird how even the teacher isn't here yet." Nina nodded her consent as she looked around the empty classroom. Jerome looked out of the window and then pulled on the handle of the door. Then harder.

"What?" Nina asked, noticing how frantically he was pulling at the door.

"We're locked in," Jerome said slowly.

"Locked in?" Nina echoed. "As in, we can't get out?"

"That's ideally what 'locked in' should mean," Jerome said. Nina ignored his sarcasm.

"That's just great," Nina moaned. "What about Mrs. Andrews? Do you think she'll come by and unlock the door? And what about class?"

"Who knows?" Jerome shrugged. His phone gave a pinging sound and he pulled it out. Nina watched him silently; the way his eyelashes stood out against his fair skin, so long and perfect. She watched as his brow furrowed, and then as he turned a shade of red.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked cautiously.

"It's Amber," Jerome said. "She locked us in here and told Mrs. Andrews that Alfie was in serious pain in a closet and locked her in there-"

"Why?" Nina asked, mystified.

"She said, and I quote, 'You both need a new love since you can't seem to work it out with the people you like.' Here, read it." Jerome held out his phone as proof.

"Ugh, now what?" Nina groaned.

"Isn't it obvious? We become lovers," Jerome wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nina gave him a what-the-fuck face and he burst into laughter. "I got you."

"Oh," Nina breathed laughingly. "Of course you were..."

"Relax, Martin," Jerome said. "I won't tear you away from your precious Fabian." He laid a finger teasingly on her nose, making Nina laugh gently.

"NOW KISS!" Amber yelled from the other side of the door.

"AMBER!" Nina called.

"Never let her win," Jerome cautioned, seeing that Nina was ready to give her a piece of her mind. Jerome laid a hand on her arm, making her insides become electrified at his touch.

"But-" Nina said.

"We comply," Jerome smirked. "And then when she opens the door, make a run for it."

"Wait, what are you-" Nina was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Amber, overjoyed, opened the door and Jerome broke away, smiling down at Nina softly.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah," Nina smiled mischievously.

"See? It was a good idea," Amber was saying, but Jerome grabbed Nina's hand in one quick moment and rushed her out of the rooms. "Guys! What are you doing?!" Jerome closed the door and locked it before Amber could leave.

"JEROME!" Amber yelled. Nina and Jerome exchanged laughs as they walked away.

"No weird-ish feelings about that kiss, right?" Jerome said.

"None," Nina assured him. Jerome gave her a grin before he walked away. Nina exhaled sadly. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

**HEEEEY SEXY LADY! Yes, I am speaking to you. You should review. You know you want to**. ;)


	3. Alone at last: Jerapple

**I don't own House of Anubis. Guess who was sick all day yesterday and feels like dying? ME! Dedicated to TRIX19 for introducing me to the lovely pairing. ;) It's short, yeah, but I never intended them to be long...**

"Hey, where is Jerome today?" Mara asked as she, Patricia, Joy, Amber, and Nina walked downstairs. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He's Jerome," Joy said simply. "Always sneaking off and around...that's the way he is, you know? By the way, did you do the math homework?"

"Yeah," Mara said. "You want to copy, don't you?"

"Er...please?" Joy asked, and the girls dissolved into giggles. They all exited the doors. Eddie and Fabian followed afterwards, joking and laughing. Jerome poked his head out of his room, a smirk on his face.

"Jerome, why aren't you going to school?" Alfie asked, making Jerome jump a few feet in the air.

"Alfie! Don't do that ever again," Jerome warned.

"Sorry," Alfie said, but he sounded anything but. "I came back to get my books. Hey, want to walk to school together?"

"Not today," Jerome waved him away. "I'm...busy right now, so I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure thing," Alfie said good-naturally, and he picked up his books, already running to catch up with Fabian and Eddie. Jerome breathed in relief, and he slid out into the hallway.

"Why aren't you at school?" Victor's voice boomed from behind him.

"Oh, Victor," Jerome said slowly, but he was fuming inside. "I think I'm- cough- coming down with something!" He really wasn't, but it would get Victor off his back.

"Well get Trudy," Victor said, disgusted, and he walked up to his office. "I have business; tell her not to bother me."

"Sure thing," Jerome said sweetly, and Victor left. Once alone, he sighed again. Then he took a step towards the kitchen-

"Jerome! What are you still doing here? Chop chop, the others have left," Trudy said.

"Oh, yes, but Trudy, I feel so sick..." Jerome feigned. "I might have a-cough- cold!"

"Oh, dear," Trudy said. "Get back in bed. I'll get you some soup." She ran off and Jerome, discouraged, had to go back to his room. He slid under the covers, already feeling hot under them. Trudy came back in shortly afterwards, a tray in hand. "Here you are. Feel better soon, okay? I'll come check up on you in a little." She exited the room, and Jerome groaned.

With Trudy and Victor here, he'd never get peace. So he had to do something he hadn't done in months: a prank. He smiled suddenly, for he had the best idea yet. He slid out of bed and looked around. Trudy was making some phone calls, probably to his teachers. He snuck past her and quietly walked upstairs. Victor luckily wasn't in his office; he was probably snooping around the other students' rooms. This was the perfect opportunity. He quickly took some paper, tape, a marker, and a bunch of air fresheners and set to work.

On Victor's door he taped a sign that read, "Please use other door." Then he hid Corbierre in a random closet, leaving behind a ransom note. Once he was done with that he hid the air fresheners around the room, leaving a nauseating smell of a mix of fake smelling roses and overly fresh peach. Satisfied that Victor would be furious, he dashed away from the room. And now for Trudy...

Trudy's job was to clean everywhere, so he decided to sabotage that. He snuck into one of the girls' rooms- he didn't know whose it was- and stole a bottle of clear nail polish. He then went into each bathroom and painted every bar of soap over with the polish, making sure each bar of soap wouldn't lather up. Once that was done, he poured green food coloring into all bleach bottles. And then finally he squeezed all toothpaste into the sink, spelling out the words "Corbierre was here." After all of that he raced back into bed and awaited a reaction.

"Jerome, I'll be right there to get your plate; I'm going to clean the bathrooms, okay?" Trudy called, and Jerome grinned. Perfect timing...

"TRUDY!" Victor yelled. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He must've gone to his office.

"Victor? What is it?" Trudy called. Jerome couldn't help but sneak out of bed to watch as Victor went downstairs, his face purple. He was holding out the ransom note for Corbierre in indignation. "I FOUND THIS IN MY OFFICE!"

"Now, Victor, I'm sure it's-" Trudy began.

"And that's not the worst," Victor calmed down for a few seconds. "IT SMELLS LIKE A CANDLE SHOP IN THERE! What disgusting things have you put in there now?"

"Now calm down just a second," Trudy said, now annoyed. "One of the kids probably did it-"

"Clarke," Victor growled.

"Jerome is sick. He couldn't have done such a thing," Trudy insisted, and Jerome had to refrain from laughing.

"Those blasted children!" Victor cried. "I'm going over to their school. Those damned brats..." He exited the house, fuming. Jerome smirked. One down, two to go... Trudy shrugged before she went inside one of the bathrooms. Jerome quickly went back into his room, feigning sick.

"AAAH!" Trudy cried. "What has happened?!" She rushed into Jerome's room, looking dismayed. "Jerome, I'll be back in about half an hour. I'm afraid the bleach was...green, and now I have to go get some more. And the soap won't lather; it is most strange."

"Alright, Trudy," Jerome tried to look weak. "I'll-cough- be okay."

"I'll be back before you know it," Trudy assured him, and she went oustide of the house as well. Jerome jumped for joy. He lept out of bed and ran to the kitchen, eagerly opening the fridge. He pulled out his long-awaited apple and took a bite, happy to be alone at last.

**Yes, the pairing is Jerome and an apple. Isn't it unique? ;) To the seven reviewers that made my day:**

** TRIX19 **

**RandomGirl888 **

** cruzguadalupe6 **

** CDLUVM **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne **

**Thanks, guys! As always, keep reading and reviewing! Send in couple requests! So far I'm working on an Amber/Jerome one and a Trudy/Jerome one cause that's two that some people said they'd like. **


	4. Role playing: Jamber

**Set in season 1, back when Jerome was more pranks and less angst. So if you don't know who Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez are, you might be a little lost- just a warning. I don't own House of Anubis. **

"BABY BABY BABY OH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOO!" Amber sang loudly. Everyone was outside and she could sing all the Justin Bieber she wanted...or so she thought.

"Please, spare me," Jerome groaned as he entered the kitchen. Amber jumped at his entering.

"Oh, Jerome, you scared me," Amber said.

"Now if only I could shut you up too," Jerome mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Amber lifted an eyebrow warningly. "Are you saying I can't sing?"

"If the shoe fits," Jerome mumbled.

"What is this, Cinderella?" Amber demanded.

"Just don't sing Justin Bieber in my presence," Jerome cautioned as he went to the fridge, studying its contents. Amber eyes him angrily, but then she brightened as she thought of the perfect revenge.

"_My friend's think I'm a fool to say that you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love; cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving cause you're my angel sent from above_..." Amber sang.

"Hey!" Jerome cried loudly, and Amber dissolved into giggles.

"Come on Jerome, you can't deny Justin Bieber is amazing," Amber said, then adding as an afterthought, "and sexy."

"When it comes to discussing sexy boys, I am really not your guy," Jerome warned.

"Oh but he is," Amber sighed. "With that voice...and those eyes...and that hair..."

"I have everything he has," Jerome said. "See this?" He pointed to his hair. "Killer hair. And then my eyes; they're amazing, right?" He winked playfully at Amber, making the blond girl giggle.

"Unless you have his amazing singing voice, I don't think you have everything," Amber said, smiling to have put one over Jerome.

"What voice? He sounds like a chipmunk being thrown in a food processor," Jerome joked, making Amber gasp aloud.

"For that you have to hear one of his songs," Amber said.

"I resent that," Jerome dared to say.

"Oh no, you have to," Amber took a step nearer to him, making Jerome fearful.

"Hey, what are you-?" Jerome was caught off guard as Amber flung herself into his arms, tackling him to the ground. "HEY! Amber!" Amber pinned him down, pulling out her iPod triumphantly.

"_You must, Jerome_," Amber singsonged, and she put the earbuds in his ears. She stayed on top of him, his arms pinned down as the music blared on. After the song ended, she took out the earbuds and awaited his reaction.

"My brain was fried," Jerome moaned, and Amber smiled triumphantly. "Cruelty, thy name is Amber."

"Oh don't act as if you didn't enjoy that," Amber said, rolling off of Jerome. "You should role play as Justin Bieber and see how many stares you'll get. In fact, I _dare_ you to."

"I can't pass up a dare," Jerome's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Alright. Just as long as you be my Selena Gomez."

"Oh Jerome, they've broken up," Amber shook her head.

"That doesn't concern me in the slightest," Jerome said bluntly, and a shy smile spread over Amber's lips. She gave a wordless nod and the two of them ran off to pillage through their roomates' clothes. Amber opted for a slinky, off the shoulder dress, but she took some nail polish from Patricia, a few bangles from Joy's room, and glitter from her own scrapbooking supplies to complete her look. Jerome went through Eddie's room for some hair gel, took a pair of black skinny jeans from Alfie's closet and took a simple white T-shirt and a black vest from his own clothes. Amber came twirling in her dress, the clothing article decked out in glitter.

"I'm Selena Gomez preparing for a concert," Amber twirled around.

"And I'm just Justin Bieber with better fashion sense," Jerome said. "Want to help me with this hair? I have no idea what it looks like anymore."

"I know he has his hair short lately, but I loved it longer," Amber observed. "So that's what I'm going for concerning your look, alright?"

"I am in your capable hands," Jerome said, and Amber set to work once she had him seated. She toyed with his dirty blond locks, admiring the feel of them. They were soft and straight, the hair so puffed and fun to twirl between one's fingers. She brushed his hair forward with a little comb, fluffing it up the slightest bit with gel. It didn't look so much as Justin Bieber's, but it was fun to play around with his hair.

"Done!" Amber declared, standing back and admiring her work. "You look just as hot as he does!"

"Why, thank you," Jerome said teasingly, and Amber turned red to think she just called him 'hot'. "You look quite stunning yourself, Millington- I mean, Selena. Or can I just call you Gomez?"

"As long as I can call you Bieber," Amber said simply, and Jerome smiled once more.

"So, are we going out to see how many stares we get or what?" Jerome asked.

"You're on," Amber smirked. Jerome took her hand- shocking her and bringing a blush to her cheeks- and they strolled out the doors of Anubis House.

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Fabian asked awkwardly.

"Darling, can't you guess? We're the most powerful couple in Hollywood," Amber faked an accent, even though Selena Gomez didn't have an accent.

"Brad and Angelina?" Nina piped in, and she received stares. "What? You Brits don't like Brangelina?"

"No! We're Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez!" Amber exclaimed.

"I though they weren't together anymore," Mick said.

"Okay, so they _were_ the most powerful couple in Hollywood," Amber said. "Same difference."

"Where is Hollywood?" Mara asked.

"It's in America," Nina answered for her.

"Of course the _American_ would know," Patricia huffed.

"Hello? You're supposed to marvel at us?" Amber said like it was obligatory to fangirl over herself and Jerome.

"Oh my gosh. Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. Help me, I think I'm fainting." Patricia said this flatly and void of emotion, making the other students in their house snicker.

"Don't mock me!" Amber cried.

"Hey, don't worry," Jerome whispered to her. "Patricia's jealous she never got a chance with being the Selena to my Justin, aren't you, Trixie?" This he said louder and to Patricia.

"I _can_ kill you," Patricia warned him, but Fabian intervened, leading her away to who-knows-where as an attempt to calm her down.

"Want to mess with 'em?" Jerome turned to Amber.

"Definitely," Amber said without hesitation.

"We'd make a great power couple, you know," Jerome said. "Make believe or not." He winked at her before starting towards Patricia and Fabian. Amber only blinked once before following.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

** cruzguadalupe6 **

** MyGhela **

**RandomGirl888 **

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

** Anna Bliss aka Ivy B **

** stuckbeingrachel **

**So, anyway, I plan Jara to be last- I want to save the best for last, you know? So sorry. I know, I want them too- *shuddering sob* Thanks a lot for the review guys! As always, couple requests are amazing! I am distraught, too- should I do KT and Jerome or Fabian and Jerome next? And does anyone know the name for KT/Jerome? **


	5. If I was your boyfriend: Kerome

**This takes place the summer before KT enters Anubis House. Then an alternate meeting. I didn't like it that much, but I tried. I don't own House of Anubis. **

"He broke up with me," were the first words Jerome heard when he answered his phone. "I don't get why! I feel so- so- sad!"

Jerome was now creeped out. The voice was female, but it wasn't of any of the girls in Anubis House. Who was this girl and why was she calling him?

"Mindy? Are you there?" the girl asked. "It's just that I've been so heartbroken over him...what would you do?"

"I think you have the wrong number," Jerome managed to say.

"Oh! Well that's embarrassing." the girl said. "But...by your voice...you're a guy, aren't you?"

"I was the last time I checked." Jerome replied.

"Then why do guys break up with their girlfriends?" the straightforward girl blurted. "Can't they see that us girls really care? What made him leave me? Am I that awful?"

"I don't know who your boyfriend is," Jerome said. "But he's probably a loser for leaving you." He had no idea what this girl was like, so he just decided to offer simple advice. He had nothing better to do, anyway. It was summertime and he was bored and alone- he was the one kid who stayed home for summer vacation. His dad had gone on a special father-daughter bonding trip with Poppy, and though they offered to let Jerome come, Jerome had stayed to let them truly bond.

"Thanks," the girl said with a gusty sigh. "Are you busy or anything? I just need to rant out to someone. My friend, Mindy, is out with her parents I think. You don't even have to listen; just keep the phone on so I can think I'm talking to someone. Do you mind?"

"Nope, go ahead," Jerome said, strangely interested.

"And you won't mind if I rant like I was speaking to you, right?" the girl asked nervously.

"Not at all," Jerome answered. He heard the girl sigh before beginning to speak.

"I just want some closure." the girl said. "Why did you break it off with me? I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as her. I'm sorry I don't want to have sex with you every time we go out. Is it wrong I want something more in a guy? Is it wrong I want a true love instead of what you want? Is it wrong for me to even have feelings?" Jerome was mystified. What kind of guy would do demand that from such a nice girl?

"Sorry to interrupt," Jerome said, but he did anyway. "I don't understand. This guy broke up with you...to be with another girl?"

"Yeah," the girl said glumly.

"He didn't even deserve you, then," Jerome said firmly. "You seem nice to _me_."

"Thank you," the girl said shyly. "You sound nice, too. I mean- your _voice_ sounds nice."

"Say, you're American, aren't you?" Jerome asked slowly. He could recognize her accent after spending a term with Nina and Eddie.

"And you're British, aren't you?" the girl brightened. "I didn't even realize I was making a long distance call! Am I? I think I am..."

"I understand if you're going to hang up; these calls are expensive." Jerome said.

"No, that's okay," the girl smiled. "I have nothing to lose."

"So if you don't mind me asking," Jerome said slowly. "You don't have your parents or anyone to speak to?"

"I live with my grandpa," the girl's voice wavered a bit. "He's in the hospital, though. I don't know when he'll be back home."

"I'm sorry," Jerome said, and he was. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," the girl laughed. "You don't know me."

"So can we introduce ourselves? For kicks?" Jerome asked. "I'm Jerome."

"My name is KT," the girl said.

"KT. That's original." Jerome said.

"I prefer extraordinary." KT smiled from her line.

"Well I have something to tell you, KT," Jerome said. "You'll find better guys, okay? Heck, if I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. You sound amazing." He was dating Mara, but it's not like he was cheating on her for being supportive, right? He was being courteous of a poor girl who wanted to feel loved, after all...

"You sound amazing too, Jerome," KT said. "For being willing to listen to a girl you've never met before and help her with her boy troubles."

"I know I'm amazing." Jerome said cheekily.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" KT blurted.

"Yes, I do," Jerome said.

"She's a lucky girl," KT said.

"I know," Jerome said, making KT laugh.

"I'm getting a call from the hospital." KT then admitted. "It was a pleasure, though, Jerome. Thank you, but I should go."

"No problem," Jerome said. "Maybe if you ever come to Britain someday we can talk. I could be your boyfriend then." This he said teasingly, but KT couldn't help but giggle at the idea before hanging up.

* * *

When KT got the call that her grandpa wanted to see her before he passed away, she went without hesitation. He gave her the key. Arranged for her to go to boarding school. So here she was, finally in Britain, away from her last boyfriend, but also away from her friends and life.

She met Eddie, who said he saw her in a dream, and weirded her out; none the less, he was very nice.

She met Mara, who was sweet and welcoming.

She met Joy, who was kind and became her instant friend.

She met Patricia, who was snarky but soft at heart.

She met Alfie, was funny and kind.

She met Amber, who was stylish and fun.

She met Willow, who was eccentric and happy-go-lucky.

She met Fabian, who was kind and slightly nerdy.

And then she met Jerome. Cocky and charming, his voice sounded so much like the Jerome she had talked to over the summer. But what were the odds? She could never ask him if he had been that guy she had spoken to.

Jerome, when meeting KT, didn't have much expectations of the new girl. Americans would always be suspicious to him. She looked average; it was just her name. KT...but what were the odds? He could never ask her if she was that girl he had spoken to over the summer. So all he could do was smile and introduce himself.

"KT," Jerome said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Jerome."

"Your name...it's pretty nice," KT said before she could stop herself. "Er- I mean, everyone's name here is nice."

"Yeah, your name is pretty original," Jerome said, and something clicked in KT's head- yet she still ignored it.

"I love your accent," KT suddenly blurted. "British accents are..._neat_."

"I guess," Jerome shrugged. "Your accent is pretty neat, too."

"Well I'm going to go unpack. It was nice to meet everyone!" KT blurted. As she left she couldn't help but glance back at Jerome. The words kept replaying in her head: 'If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.' All she could do was stare at Jerome and wish he was that guy that had spoken to her. And wish even more that he would make that a reality.

**Thanks to:**

** DEDEBUG9 **

** stuckbeingrachel **

** cruzguadalupe6- Me encanta que hablas espanol y te encanta Jara. Es como somos hermanas. **

** awesomegirl9112 **

** Dance queen255- I will do Jeroy soon, okay? I realized I couldn't start that dreaded pairing...**

**randomdizzy**

** LuvFiction Xxxx **

**You guys rock. Really. As always, review please and request couples if you'd like! **


	6. Ticklish fun: Ferome

**Set in season 2. I had this sitting in my head and I couldn't resist. *bites lip* Please, I don't own House of Anubis. Why would I? **

Fabian Rutter was many things. Shy. Smart. Humble. But one thing he'd never want to reveal was that he was ticklish. Luckily no one really tried to tickle him. Nina had never been that kind of playful girlfriend. And he didn't mind. He liked to keep that a secret.

Today he sat in his room, typing up his latest essay for school and enjoying some time alone, as Eddie was away with Patricia.

"Hey, Stutter-Rutter, where's Miller?" Jerome asked bluntly as he pushed open the door to Fabian and Eddie's shared room. "He owes me money."

"I don't think he does," Fabian said in reply, already knowing of Jerome's habits.

"Yes, well, he's so lovestruck with Trixie right now; I'll just convince him he does," Jerome smirked, and Fabian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fabian turned back to typing, expecting Jerome to leave, but instead Jerome sat down next to Fabian and began to read over his shoulder.

"Um, what are you doing?" Fabian questioned.

"You never answered my question," Jerome said slowly, amused. "I asked you where Eddie was."

"Out with Patricia," Fabian replied. "I don't know exactly where." Jerome gave a slow nod, but he didn't move away. Instead he kept reading Fabian's essay.

"Already doing that essay for History?" Jerome remarked after he finished reading. "Of course I'd expect that from you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fabian scowled. "I like to do my work early."

"And all I'm saying is I notice," Jerome held up his hands defensively. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Hm," Fabian grunted, and he kept typing. Jerome kept reading over his shoulder. Fabian turned his head to stare at him, and Jerome gave him a cheeky smile. Fabian frowned at him, but Jerome's ice blue eyes kept sparkling deviously. That's how he knew Jerome was up to something. "Do you need something else?"

"I'm just _wondering_," Jerome said, with another smirk. "Do you have any fun at all sometimes?"

"I do," Fabian said hotly. "Who are you to question me? I love fun."

"Oh, do you?" Jerome taunted. "What kind?"

"There is no kind of 'fun'." Fabian snapped. "Fun is just...fun."

"Well, what do you _do_ for fun?" Jerome restated the question.

"I like to read," Fabian said. "and...other...fun stuff..."

"You call that fun?" Jerome laughed. "How have you been deprived, Rutter? Have you had no childhood?"

"I have too," Fabian said angrily. "I just- I don't like to do what _you_ call fun..."

"Oh why not?" Jerome asked teasingly. "I happen to love playing pranks, pranking people, deceiving people..."

"I don't play pranks," Fabian said. "Nor do I deceive anyone."

"Tense, are we?" Jerome asked. This he said with a playful poke to Fabian's side. Fabian then gave a yelp in surprise, his hand flying protectively to his side. Jerome grinned in realization.

"Um, you shocked me," Fabian blurted. "...so that was why I- I jumped..."

"You're ticklish," Jerome drawled, amused.

"No!" Fabian cried. "I'm not."

"I think you are." Jerome grinned.

"No." Fabian crossed his arms childishly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! You said yes!" Jerome crowed.

"Hey!" Fabian yelled.

"FABIAN IS TICKLISH!" Jerome yelled, and Fabian clamped a hand over his mouth. Jerome pulled his head away, grinning evilly. His eyes had that spark again...

"No," Fabian said, recognizing the look in the boy's eyes. "Jerome, stop. Don't you even dare to-" Before he said another word, Jerome was already attacking the boy with his fingers. Fabian was laughing hard, his face turning red. Jerome was tickling his side, but then he moved up to tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Give in, Rutter, give in!" Jerome crowed, and Fabian tried his hardest not to, even though his face was turning purple. "Having fun yet?"

"This...is...not...fun..." Fabian spat through gasps. "This...is...torture!" Jerome ignored him and kept right on tickling. Fabian tried to move away but failed, feeling light-headed. Finally Jerome stopped, giving him a grin.

"I just showed you what true fun was," Jerome said. "No need to thank me."

"Thank you? I want to kill you!" Fabian said, holding his aching side.

"Right _now_," Jerome said smugly. "So what games do you play outdoors?"

"None," Fabian sulked, still mad that Jerome had figured out he was ticklish.

"We have some work to do, don't we?" Jerome gave him that smirk. The one that had an _I-know-something-you-don't_ look to it. The one Fabian wanted to wipe off his smug face.

"I don't play outdoors." Fabian stated.

"Then we have work to do," Jerome repeated. He grabbed Fabian by the arm and tugged him out of the door. Fabian blushed madly. Jerome was a pain, but even Fabian couldn't deny his charming ways gave him such persuasive power.

"Uh...what are you trying to do?" Fabian asked as Jerome took a box from his room outside.

"I'm showing you something else that's fun," Jerome said. He took a water balloon in his palm and gave Fabian a mischievous grin. "Water balloon fight!" He flung the water-filled rubber at Fabian, drenching him in water.

Fabian glared as Jerome ran away, another water balloon in hand. This was the last time he'd ever hang out with Jerome Clarke. So maybe one throw wouldn't hurt...with a soft half smile on his lips, Fabian picked up a water balloon.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**TRIX19**

**Cherrygummybear21 **

**Guest **

**Guest **

**cruzguadalupe6 **

**stuckbeingrachel **

**LuvFiction Xxxx **

**randomdizzy **

**Wow I have so many awesome authors reading my story! Yay! Anyway, I'll probably get around to that Jeroy one...*sighs***

**As always, review, request, and tell me if you liked it! **


	7. A mother's child: Jerudy

**Hey, sorry for this coming so late. It's been sitting on my notes just waiting to be uploaded. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis.**

Jerome was five years old. Surely he could say the word "hate" since it wasn't as bad as other words he had heard the other kids say. It was still his first time ever using the word "hate" for anything, though.

But he found it hard _not_ to hate having to go to boarding school.

"Hello. Who might you be, lovely?" a dark-haired woman smiled as she opened the doors for Jerome, who had timidly knocked on the door.

"Jerome." Jerome muttered stiffly.

"It's a pleasure, Jerome," the woman said. "I'm Trudy, your housemother."

"I already _have_ a mother," Jerome said stubbornly.

"I'm not trying to take your mother's place, of course," Trudy assured him. "I'm just here to take care of you." Jerome ignored her and let his eyes trail around the room he was in. It was very big and old-looking. Almost kind of cool.

"Trudy, what is the meaning of this?" a man with dark hair and a mustache stared at Jerome with disdain in his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Our first resident at Anubis House, Victor!" Trudy said brightly. "This is Jerome."

"Ah yes. Jerome Clarke." Victor eyed the boy up and down. "Just keep him out of my sight." Disgusted, Victor trudged upstairs.

"Victor's harmless. He'll warm up to you I'm sure," Trudy said. "Come, do you wish to see your room?"

"It's not my room," Jerome sulked. "It will never be my room. And you'll never be my mother."

"Dear, I'm not saying it's your room like the one at your home," Trudy said, stroking his long, dirty blond hair. "Nor am I trying to be your mother. It's just your room while you're here...and think of me not as a housemother but the lady who cleans. How does that sound?"

"It sounds silly," Jerome retorted, stepping away from Trudy so he wouldn't keep touching his hair.

"You're awfully bitter for someone of five years," Trudy noted.

"Five years and two months," Jerome corrected her. He crossed his arms, as if to dare her to say anything else. Trudy smiled at the sight of the short little boy, with his messy long hair and his unwavering blue eyes. He'd grow up to be a handsome young man.

"Are you hungry?" Trudy asked. "I could get you something to eat. Or maybe you're thirsty?"

"Do you have apples?" Jerome uncrossed his arms. Trudy nodded. "Well...alright." Trudy led him into the kitchen, where she gave him a bright red apple. She watched as he sat down at the table that seemed almost too big for him and take a big bite of the apple.

"Are you excited to start school?" Trudy asked sweetly.

"No," Jerome grumbled.

"No?" Trudy echoed. "Heavens! Surely you don't mean that."

"Of course I do." Jerome said through a mouthful of apple. "The kids say it's dreadful."

"Did you have a lot of friends where you lived?" Trudy questioned. Jerome looked forward, avoiding Trudy's eyes.

"No." Jerome finally replied. "They didn't like me. No one does."

"I'm sure your parents love you very much," Trudy said.

"They do not," Jerome argued. "Why did they leave me here?" He was pouting now. Trudy placed a hand on his back comfortingly.

"It's not some prison here," Trudy laughed. "I'm sure they just want you to have a good education."

"You don't know half of it," Jerome spat. He tossed his half-eaten apple on the table and scrambled away from the tossed his discarded apple in the trash and watched the boy with empathy.

"Jerome?" Trudy entered the main room to see Jerome sitting on the stairs, upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Would you like to talk?"

"No," Jerome said.

"Is that your favorite word? No?" Trudy teased. Jerome let a small smile cover his lips at that.

"I don't need to talk," Jerome said simply. "I'm fine."

"Would you like to see your room?" Trudy asked once more. Jerome looked a little uneasy.

"I guess I can take _one_ look." Jerome said, and he followed his housemother to the room.

"You'll eventually share," Trudy said, "but for now, it's all yours." Jerome placed a hand on one of the beds, staring at it, and he turned to look at the other bed in the room.

"Share with who?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know yet." Trudy said with a shrug. "Whoever comes along."

Jerome looked down at his bed again. He didn't like being someone who just "came along" like the others. He wanted to be different.

"I don't want to share," Jerome said softly.

"Every kid goes through that phase," Trudy waved it away indifferently.

"I am _not_ a kid." Jerome snapped. "I'm grown up and I don't need anyone to take care of me!"

"There's no shame in needing someone to take care of you, love," Trudy said gently, reaching to comfort the boy, but he walked away, angry.

Jerome sat down in front of Anubis house, upset. He wanted to go home, not be near this lady trying to be his mother. Maybe he could run away. Imagine the look on his mum's face when he would arrive home, alone and independent!

Encouraged, Jerome started out. He was ready to cross the street when Trudy ran out and took him back in, her hand clasping his tightly as she dragged him back to Anubis house. Once they were inside, Jerome voiced his protest.

"Hey!" Jerome barely got the word out before Trudy caught him in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever do that," Trudy was near tears. "I know you don't want to be here Jerome. I really do. I'm sorry. But running away won't solve anything."

"I don't want to be treated like a little boy," Jerome said stubbornly. "I'm old enough to be a grown up!"

"I know. How about we try everything over instead?" Trudy suggested. "I'll introduce myself and we'll talk like grown ups."

"Okay," Jerome answered, interested.

"Hello. I'm Trudy." Trudy offered a hand to Jerome. Jerome shook her hand, feeling big and important.

"Hello. I'm Jerome." Jerome said. It made Trudy smile to see the boy so solemn and focused on the handshake.

"Good. Now would you like to join me for tea, Jerome?" Trudy questioned.

"Okay," Jerome agreed, and he joined Trudy at the kitchen table again. Trudy put some water to boil with a tea bag before she sat down across from Jerome.

"Would you like cookies, too?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, please," Jerome said with a sudden look of excitement in his eyes. His mum never made him tea before because she said it was for grown ups.

"Here you are," Trudy laid cookies down in front of him, and Jerome eagerly ate one as Trudy went back to check on the tea. When it was ready she poured two cups and set one down in front of Jerome. Jerome eagerly drank from it, but he spat it out once it burned him tongue.

"Ow!" Jerome stared at his cup in anger.

"Oh dear," Trudy said. "Better let it cool down." She smiled at Jerome in amusement, clearly in love with how cute he was. Jerome let himself give her a rare smile back. This lady wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_13 years later..._

"Trudy? Are you there?" Jerome poked his head into the relatively empty Anubis House. That was a first. Victor had left and all the Anubis residents were outside, goofing off and celebrating their last day together.

"Jerome?" Trudy exited a bathroom, tugging yellow gloves off of her hands. "What are you doing here, lovely? Why aren't you off with yout classmates?"

"I came to see you," Jerome said. "Because...I'm going to miss you."

"Oh Jerome," Trudy's eyes teared up. She hugged the taller boy, and he hugged back just as hard.

"You've been my mother all of these years," Jerome whispered, tears clouding his own eyes. "I don't what I'll do without you, Trudy."

"You must write," Trudy ordered, her voice falling light. "Call, too. I'd say email but I can barely work those computers!" Jerome laughed at that.

"I will never forget you, Trudy," Jerome promised. Trudy kissed his cheek like a real mother would.

"I will never forget you either," Trudy sobbed. "You're so old now, Jerome. You've grown into a fine young man."

"Maybe," Jerome agreed, "but I'll always be your little boy, Trudy."

Trudy smiled midst her tears, never feeling happier than at that moment. Who ever said she never had any children?

**I'm crying now. I loved that one, actually. Despite the way it was so fast-paced, anyway...thanks to my reviewers:**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**randomdizzy**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**You guys rock! Thanks for reading and, as always, review if you can!**


	8. Mysterious: Jeroy

**I don't own House of Anubis. I know this is out of the blue, but here's the Jeroy chapter. Which I don't blame you if you don't read.**

Even though they were now dating, Joy was curious about Jerome. She hardly knew anything about him. He was always so...mysterious. From there Detective Mercer was born. She was on a mission to dig up information on Jerome. So she rounded up some people who could help her obtain that information. Patricia, Mara, Fabian, Willow, Eddie, and Alfie. She started with Patricia.

* * *

Joy: So, I guess you're wondering why you're here, Patricia Williamson.

Patricia: Well yeah.

Joy: I want your opinion on Jerome.

Patricia: He's stupid.

Joy: I mean, what do you think of him?

Patricia: I think he's stupid.

Joy: Well do you have any information on him?

Patricia: He's devious, always playing pranks. He helped me play a trick on Nina when she first arrived.

Joy: Interesting...and would you say this altered your view on him?

Patricia: No. I just thought he was stupid then and stupid now.

Joy: Was there ever a time when you...liked him?

Patricia: You want me to hurl, don't you?

Joy: Okaaay...well, that's it for now.

Patricia: So what did you call me for?

* * *

After no help from Patricia, Joy turned to Mara.

* * *

Joy: Mara Jaffray. Daughter of Frank Jaffray. Nicknamed the "biology babe" by Mick Campbell, former boyfriend. Current status with Fabian Rutter: possible crushes. Best friend of-

Mara: What is this all about, Joy?

Joy: You never let me have any fun. Okay I'll cut to the point. I need all that you know about Jerome Clarke.

Mara: Why?

Joy: I just do. Now are you going to or what?

Mara: Well, he's just Jerome Clarke. He has a sister, Poppy-

Joy: Since when? He never tells me this stuff.

Mara: Um, since always. She went to our school, remember? Her name was Poppy Clark; didn't that give you any indication?

Joy: Stop trying to make me feel dumb. Well what else do you know?

Mara: He is a little cautious when it comes to family matters. Like with his dad.

Joy: Have you ever met his dad?

Mara: Yes. He and Poppy even had a bet going as to when Jerome and I would get together.

Joy: Huh. Is his dad nice?

Mara: I'd say so.

Joy: Did you ever want to burst into the song "Criminal" by Brittney Spears around him?

Mara: EW! Joy! NEVER!

Joy: That's all for today, thanks!

* * *

So Joy now knew that Jerome had a sister, Poppy, and that Poppy- like her father- was a Jara shipper. This didn't make her feel all that great, but she also didn't want Mara to keep talking about how she knew Joy's boyfriend better than Joy herself did. So she turned to Fabian.

* * *

Joy: Hi Fabes!

Fabian: Um, hi Joy.

Joy: Have you heard of a Jerome Clarke?

Fabian: Yeah, you're dating him...what is this, one of his pranks?

Joy: I'll ask the questions here. So tell me what you know of this "Jerome Clarke."

Fabian: Are you feeling alright-?

Joy: Please?

Fabian: Well, he's sneaky. Deceitful. He can always help if it is something that relates to him; you can say he's a bit selfish. He seems to have a soft side, particularly for his friends and family.

Joy: And how do you know that?

Fabian: I don't. I'm kind of guessing about it.

Joy: Thanks Fabes. You're amazing.

Fabian: So what is this for-?

Joy: MARA LOVES YOU.

* * *

So now that Joy left Fabian behind, confused and thinking she was a little insane, she turned to Willow. Hadn't she once had a crush on him when they were little? Maybe she knew something more.

Joy: Willow. Willow Jenks.

Willow: What?

Joy: I just wanted to say that. Okay, Willow, I need some information...

Willow: NO! You'll never get it out of me!

Joy: I was just going to ask you about Jerome...

Willow: Oh. I thought you were talking about...never mind. So what do you need to know?

Joy: Er...I don't know. What do you have?

Willow: Don't tell anyone, but...when he was younger he let me touch his hair.

Joy: Why shouldn't I tell anyone?

Willow: Mara would get jealous, wouldn't she?

Joy: Mara is not dating Jerome! I AM!

Willow: Wow.

Joy: What?

Willow: You have issues.

Joy: Just tell me what else you know.

Willow: I don't really know anything else. I barely moved to Anubis House, remember?

Joy: Thanks for nothing.

* * *

With Willow being of no help, she turned to Eddie.

* * *

Joy: Eddie. Hi. It's been a while.

Eddie: I just saw you an hour ago.

Joy: Don't change the subject.

Eddie: So, what is this all about?

Joy: I need all the information you have on Jerome Clarke.

Eddie: What do you need info on Jerry for?

Joy: I'm trying to figure out stuff about my boyfriend. Don't judge me.

Eddie: Well, why don't you just ask him?

Joy: Did Patricia put you up to this?

Eddie: What?

Joy: Just tell me what you know.

Eddie: He has puffy hair.

Joy: Yeah but I already know that.

Eddie: Well, he loves playing pranks. He loves to humor others. Just like when Patricia asked him out to make me jealous. He went out with her anyway, to humor her. I guess you can say he's a pretty loyal guy.

Joy: Does he like her?

Eddie: Not to my knowledge.

Joy: Keep an eye on her. Well thanks and goodbye!

Eddie: Wait, so that's all you-

Joy: I said goodbye.

* * *

So with Eddie done, Joy decided to turn to Alfie. Being Jerome's best friend, Alfie would surely have more info, right?

* * *

Joy: Alfie Lewis!

Alfie: You sound like Victor.

Joy: Don't ever compare me to that prune.

Alfie: I was eating cookies. What do you want?

Joy: I want all that you know about Jerome Clarke.

Alfie: He's tall, with really puffy hair. He stinks at school and he always gets in trouble. Plus he always gets girls for some reason.

Joy: Any secrets you know of him?

Alfie: He has a weird birthmark on his-

Joy: Not _those_ kind of secrets!

Alfie: Well he's kind of a mystery to us all. I don't really know what you want of him.

Joy: What do you think are some of Jerome's good qualities?

Alfie: Jerome and good never belong in the same sentence.

Joy: Anything more to add?

Alfie: He showers with girl shampoo.

Joy: Um...not what I'm looking for, but thanks anyway.

Alfie: I can go now? COOKIES!

* * *

After an eventful day, Joy was tired. Not of interviewing people, but of getting the same result: Jerome was a closed book- at least, to most people. It pained her to know Mara knew him better. _Mara_. As in his _ex_ girlfriend. Why was he so mysterious? Was he playing hard to get or something?

"I hear you've held half the house hostage today," Jerome's voice sounded behind Joy, making her whirl around.

"Oh, hey Jerome," Joy chuckled nervously. "I was...um..."

"I'm just curious," Jerome cut her off. "As to why, exactly?"

"Well," Joy laughed nervously. "I wanted to find out more about you... we hardly know each other, you know...you're always such a mystery..."

"And what did you find out?" Jerome asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You shower with girl shampoo," Joy blurted.

"Well that's never flattering," Jerome said slowly, and Joy's face burned. "I'm guessing Alfie told you that."

"Yeah." Joy gave a soft laugh.

"You know, I don't know much about _you_," Jerome reminded her. "I'm not the only one with secrets, you know. Like why did you disappear for a semester?"

"I had...uh...stuff to do." Joy said uncertainly.

"I don't get why you're so riled at my 'mystery' when you're just as mysterious." Jerome looked amused now.

"I guess we should quit being so mysterious, then," Joy said, satisfied. She stood up and left the room, content at the idea. Jerome watched her go, still curious about Joy's past, and wondering if the other Anubis students wouldn't mind if he kept them captive one last time...

**A huge thank-you to my reviewers!**

**Lirio de Tigre- ¡Gracias! Por supuesto tendrá uno con Jerome y Poppy. :)**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**randomdizzy**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**LuvFiction Xxxx**

**As always, thanks guys, and review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
